Bite Me
by Neon Douche
Summary: Who would of thought that his wildest dream was everyone's worst nightmare. Pudd. Rated 'T' for suggestive material and mildly violent content.


Bite Me

**Summary:**Who would of thought that his wildest dream was everyone's worst nightmare. Pudd.

**A/N:** Just don't ask. *hangs head in shame*

* * *

I swung my legs over the branch of the tree and stared into the forest. Pine green, brown wood, and mold is what I could see. I could not see anything else for it was pitch black, the darkest of night.

What was a seventeen-year-old boy doing in the forest in the middle of the night? I'm waiting for my boyfriend of course. He only likes to come out at night but because of British weather he makes appearance in the middle of the day as well. He goes to my school so all is well.

If you didn't figure it out yet my boyfriend is a vampire. A cold blooded, bloodsucking monster. Was I okay with that? Honestly... yes.

How did I, a mortal, end up with a vampire you ask? It's a really funny story actually...

* * *

_My dad had texted me earlier today on my mobile that he had to take a night-shift at the office and that he didn't have time to pick me up from school. Unfortunately, my home was quite a few ways from my school. I go to school in the city but me and my dad live in the outskirts of town, near the forest._

_It's seven o' clock at night and I hear a high-pitch scream coming from the trees. I see a flock of birds fly away. I, being a curious George, went out to investigate. I strolled around in the forest for a few minutes and saw nothing. I headed back for the road and realized I had gone in the forest quite deep and now I was lost. I then heard the rustling of leaves. I thought it was the wind but that thought was quickly wiped off when a body of a woman ended up at my feet._

_"Christ!" I stumbled back. She must have been the one who screamed. I recollect myself and investigate the body. She was pale, cold, dead.__'But I can't see any blood. Where did it go?' I thought in my head._

_"That's because I sucked it all out." I heard a voice. I quickly turned around and tripped over the dead body. I saw a man, 'round my age, looming over me. He had spiky brown hair, blueish-black eyes, and his teeth... he had fangs._

_"Wh-who are you? What d-did you do to her?!" I stuttered. He didn't answer; all he did was lean down on me. I didn't have the energy to push him off, I was paralyzed in fear. I heard him inhale sharply and I felt something sharp graze over my neck._

_"You know," He started. "I'm still kinda hungry. That poor bird over there didn't satisfy me much and you seem like the perfect candidate for desert..."_

_I widened my eyes in fear and realization.__"Y-you're a vampire!" I screamed. He chuckled darkly and bowed._

_"Harry Judd, vampire extraordinaire at your service. And who do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked._

_"D-Dougie...Dougie Poynter." He licked his lips._

_"And what brings you to my presence?" He asked._

_"I-I heard a scream and went out to investigate. Umm... I guess I found out now. I really should be getting home now..." I stood up to leave but he grabbed my arm and I squealed... how manly._

_"Ah but I'm not done with you yet! I still want desert and I don't wanna go out hunting in the city again." He placed his tongue on my neck and licked up to my face._

_"N-no p-please!" He retreated and looked at me_

_.__"And why should I stop?"_

_"B-b-because Uh...well... I don't know..." Harry sighed._

_"Well all your stalling did tire out my appetite but be warned I will come back you know." He chuckled and left. __I sighed and collapsed on the ground. I seriously thought I was gonna die there. Man, getting scared can get you really worn out. I yawn but I can't fall asleep now..._

* * *

Harry took me home that night, after I collapsed on the ground. He told me when he visited me the next night. He jumped into my room through my window and I thought that was a bit creepy. We actually hit it off from there, we started seeing each other and we've been dating the past three years.

It was our third anniversary tonight and I wanted something from him. Something I wanted for a long time. I heard the familiar rustle of leaves and Harry was now next to me.

"Hey babe." He kissed me on the nose. "Happy third anniversary."

I giggle and kiss him on the lips. "Happy anniversary."

"So what did you plan for us tonight?" Harry asked. I started climbing down the tree, with Harry's aid I made it down safely. I started walking out onto the road and headed home. Harry ran to my side.

"Uh, hello? Aren't you gonna tell me anything?" I shake my head.

"Why?" I shrug. "Dougie did I do something wrong? Look I'm sorry I almost killed Tom, how was I supposed to know he was your best friend's boyfriend from  
London?"

I just kept walking. Throughout our journey Harry would ask me again why I won't talk to him. I would only shrug or shake my head or nod. I can finally see the familiar gate of my home and I entered inside, walking across the driveway to the front door of my large brick villa, inspired by the homes you see in Italy.

Harry stood right behind me, silent. I unlocked my door and we went inside. I jogged up the stairs and into my room.

"Well are you gonna tell me now? What's wrong? It's our anniversary for goodness sake." I crawl on my bed and start taking off my clothes, stopping at my boxers before lying down on my bed. I still kept my stare on Harry.

"Dougie?" Harry asked. This was it, two words and I can't back out now. I've gone this far and I can't chicken out now. No, I'm gonna say it.

"Dougie?" He asked again.

I inhaled deeply and sighed. "Bite me."


End file.
